Metal and Ivy
by MissMadHatter12
Summary: She has lived by these rules for some years now, '1. Never use first names 2. Stay in the shadows 3. If seen, no witnesses 4. NEVER interact with Pirates.' And never strayed from them until she came face-to-face with Eustass Kid. Kid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This story is somewhat based on Beauty and the Beast, it's one of my favorite fairy tales and when I was writing this I kept popping into my head. It's not going to fallow to same story just parts of it.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

In the holding area if the Human Auction House, a young dancer can be found. She moves from one foot to the other, as she dance the many gold bangles hit one another making a ringing sound. One of the guards was leaning against the bars watching the young dancer. "You are the worst person for this job."

The dancer walked towards him and said "Yea I know but we can't go against Red's decision", the guard nodded in agreement. Then a woman, about the same age as the dancer, disguised as a guard, came running down the hall towards them. "I got the key" she said holding up a key, "alright Cheshire let me see your hands". The dancer, Cheshire, placed her hands outside of the bars. She unlocked the shackles then placed them to look as if they were lock. "Cheshire you need to keep your wrist close to your body" she nodded. "Now here's the important part you need to act as a sad little dancer girl."

"Yes I know but I can't help it. I always get excited before we do a job." Cheshire gets her nickname for two reasons one is that she always has a smile on her face. Acting scared would be a tough challenge for her.

The girl guard sighed and said "just cover your face with your hands and look at the ground. It will seem like your crying that might cause the high-roller to pay a little more for you." They knew who they wanted to buy Cheshire; they have done their research and learn that he loves dancer and blondes. Red knew Cheshire was a blonde and she could dress the part. But the main reason Red wanted to use Cheshire is because no one has ever caught her. One of the actual guards came up to them, "Get 13 and 14." The girl nodded and opened the cage. The two imposters grabbed Cheshire and another person, and then headed to the stage.

* * *

In the main area, leaning in the back wall was Eustass Kid. He came to the Human Auction House looking for a suitable bedmate. He is tired of the local whores, he wants someone he could call his. There were a few lookers but he was looking for something different. Then the guards escorted a dancer on to the stage. Kid thought she was the best looking so far, she had dark blonde, a sun kissed completion just his type.

Disco addressed the crowd, "Our next entrée is truly a treasure she comes from the West blue, and she has been dancing all her life. She has performing for many kings. Let's start the bidding at 500 thousands berries." Many nobles started bidding, Kid nosiest that was shaking, probably from crying, she turned her head away from the crowed and let out a soft laugh. That caused Kid to let out a chuckle she looked at Kid, her sea green eyes locked with his red amber eyes and smile at him. "She's the one" Eustass said placing a bid.

"Are you sure? They're paying a lot for her and I'm not sure we have enough to buy her" Killer said to his captain.

"Well Killer there is one good thing about being a pirate, I steel what I want. In the end I will have her" Eustass said to his first mate. Out of nowhere the light turned on and there was gun fire on the stage.

* * *

"Aren't we moving things a little quietly" Cheshire asked as she joined to the two women, who had fire the shoots to scare Disco and the guards.

"Yea, Red's order she said that the high-roller left and is somewhere in the building." One said to Cheshire, she knew that she had to get the envelope for him at any cost even if it meant hunting him down. "Now you have to finish the job."

"No problem" Cheshire leapt off the stage and started towards the door. The other women grabbed the microphone from Disco and addressed the crowd, "Liston up you noble shits you're going to pass all jewelry, cash, and anything that has value to the people in the aisle, if not" she shot on the guards .

As Cheshire walk, almost skipping up the aisles, Beauty was at the top waiting for her friend "Up here, Cheshire." Cheshire disappears and reappears behind Beauty and in front of Rookie, who jumped back in surprised.

"Cheshire you always get me with that" she said with her hand on her chest, "So Cheshire why did we have to intervene so early?"

"Yea I wanted to see how much you would go for" Beauty said.

"It seem that the high-roller left but is somewhere in the building" she said making her way to the door. She stopped to look for the person who laugh, it was a deep and had a just a touch of lust, and her curiosity got the better of her. She looked around but couldn't find him. "Hey did you two see anyone back here?"

Beauty shook her head no, Rookie said "There was a guy here but I think he left. He looked like a pirate to me. Why are you asking?"

"No reason" Cheshire said with a smile.

"Better not let Red get word that you were asking about a pirate" Beauty worn her.

"Don't worry about me" Cheshire said opening the door. "I'll see you two back on the ship" she said before disappearing.

* * *

Kid stayed in the large foyer waiting for the dancer. Cheshire came for the direction on the VIP rooms with the envelope; she stopped in the foyer to tuck it into her garter belt. Kid slowly walked towards her, Cheshire heard steps she let go of the hem of her skirt. As she stood straight up, Kid stop and looked at her. Being close to her he knew that she was perfect for him, he also nosiest that he was covered in gold jewelry. Catching her would be easier now he held out his hand Cheshire could feel herself being pulled towards him. Cheshire was not going to be captured by some bastard, she tried to disappear but she couldn't. It seemed that both were in a heated battle of tug-a-war, both were wondering why she wasn't moving. Killer came around the corner to get Kid. Cheshire hear a clanking sound and loss her concentration and went straight to Eustass, he slung her over his shoulder. As Cheshire was slung over this bruit's shoulder she saw the spikes on his large fur coats, she slid the coat off he's shoulder so she wouldn't get stabbed. "I got what I wanted let's head back" Eustass said.

"We might want to go ahead and leave this island we what all the supplies we need" Killer said as they left that auction house. He glanced at the young lady, "We need to hurry and get to the ship, their commotion will attract the Navy here" Kid nodded in agreement and head to their ship. Riding on someone's shoulder is never a good idea, the only thing Cheshire could see was the ground moving beneath her and she was starting to get sick. She held tightly and buries her face in to the dark red coat. They had almost made it to the Kid's Pirates ship when Cheshire caught an all too familiar sent. She lifts her head to see if she could see the Navy officers, she didn't see any so she tried to turn around. Kid could fell his new treasure squirming around and one swift movement he held her in one arm. Cheshire was able to see her captor up close; he was about the same age as she was. "Trying to escape are we?" he asked as they continued on their way.

She looks around but that caused her to feel sick again. She loosely wraps her arms around his neck, "No, the Navy is real close." At that moment Killer saw the Navy soldiers up a head and alerted his captain. The Navy spotted the two supernovas and fired at them, before the bullets could hit them Kid repelled them back at the officers. Most hit their targets and the ones that lived Killer took care of them. Then they finally reached their destination.

* * *

Once they set sail Kid sat down Cheshire, when she was out of his grasp she disappears. He looked around seeing where she could have gone. His crew were a little bewilder about what just happened. "Captain she's near the stern" Heat said. Eustass walked to where she was, she was leaning on the railing as he got closer she turned to face him.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?" she said crossing her arm over her chest.

"Because I'm a pirate and I take what I want and I wanted you."

"You seem very confident but the first island we dock on I'm gone" she said as she walked past him, he grab her arm, Cheshire turned to face him. "Let me go"

Kid ignores her and said "you seem to keep forgetting that I own you and I can make your stay here somewhat acceptable or I can make it hell. The choice is up to you." She narrowed her eyes at the red head, she tried to take a step back but his grip on her tightens.

"Let me go"

"No" he could see that she was angry. She reminded him of a hissing kitten and that brought a smug smile to his face. "So what do you say kitten?" She didn't answer him and it seemed to Kid and a few of the crewmembers, that she slapped him. When her hand made contact with is cheek he felt a sharp sting. Kid lost his grip on her and she disappeared right in front of Kid for the second time today.

"It seems that she might be a handful" Killer said trying to see if he could spot her.

"That just makes her better." He reaches to touch his cheek and felt something that surprised him.

Blood

It seems that Eustass will have to teach her some manners, but a part of him liked that she wasn't submissive. Kid knew that he was going to have fun with her. Captain nosiest that his crew was just standing around, "Get back to work, we're heading to the New World and we won't get there by standing around" he yelled at the crew.

* * *

Cheshire splashed her face with some water to try to regain her sea legs. She was tempted to take a bath but only found the showers and thought that she should wait until everybody was a sleep so she won't get jump, mostly thinking about the red head. She explored most of the inside of the ship; it was much larger than the one she was used to. While she was looking around she came across some of the crewmembers. They weren't sure how to act around her, Cheshire would smile and they would just walk away. Cheshire was a bit sad that she would have to keep to herself. She made her way down the hall when she caught a delightful smell. While appearing on the other side of the counter, Cheshire caught the cook by surprise. "Woo you need to warn people when you're about to do that."

"Oh sorry" she said as she took a step back.

"Why did you come in here?" the chief asked.

"I smelled something wonderful and I came to check it out."

"Well if you're buttering me up to get some before anyone else, you will be disappointed it's not ready" he said with a light blush. He walked back to the stove. Cheshire turned to walkout when the chief called her back. "Hey come back here I have a rule that if you come in looking for a handout you have to help fix it."

Cheshire smile at the cook, "OK".

"Alright just stir that pot on the stove." While she was stirring the pot the cook added a few more ingredients. Being in the kitchen was a place she could relax, she wasn't much of a cook but she was a good baker. "So how did you end up on our ship?" the chief ask adding meat to the stew.

"The tall red head brought me aboard"

"You mean the captain" she was surprised and could be heard in her voice. She had to let it sink in, after helping the chief, she stayed leaning against the counter. Cheshire was lost in her thoughts when heard a clanking sound, she looked up to see the masked blonde. "So this is a pirate ship?"

Killer took a moment to answer; he wasn't sure what she was up to. Cheshire nodded her head in thought, she was about to run her hand threw her hair then she reminder that she still had her dancer jewelry on. The gallery was starting to fill up with crew-members, Killer and Cheshire fell in line to get some stew. Cheshire was always curious about a pirate's life. She took a seat next to Killer, "What's the name of your crew, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Kid Pirates, what about you what's the name of your crew?"

"Um…I'm not a pirate" she replied taking a sip of the stew. The stew was quite good compared to having little to nothing to eat at the auction house. Even thou Cheshire was never going to be sold but they had to make the whole thing real so she spent a day being held captive. She knew that it was fake but her heart when out to the people that she saw there.

"Really I thought that you were from what I saw at the auction house."

"Yea, we're more like a band of thieves."

"Interesting, you're not going to steal us blind?"

Cheshire look down at the bowl of stew, she let a soft giggle escape before looking at Killer. "If you kidnap someone else they would in a heartbeat. But I don't like the idea of stealing from someone who worked hard for that money, and I guess pirates work hard for their treasure."

"Damn right we do" someone said from behind them. Cheshire tilled her head back to see who was behind her, and locked eyes with red amber ones.

"I'll move" she said before appearing on the other side of the table. Kid sat down in front of her.

"You seem to be in a better mood. Finally accept that your mine now." Cheshire looked at him and shook her head no.

"But I will say that if you _want_ me you'll have to catch me. And that's not an easy thing to do; in fact no one has been able to do it."

"No problem" Eustass said with his own smirk. Cheshire caught a glimpse of his cheek were she scratched him.

She took his face in her hands; he was surprise by her actions. She turned his head to the side to look at the scratches. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you bleed" running her thumb over the dried blood. "You might want to rub some alcohol on this just to kill the germs. You know that you're more likely to get an infection on a ship than on land."

Kid looked at her he didn't mind her touching him. "Are you trying to insult my ship?"

"Oh no" she said bring her hands to her lap. "It's just that I was forced to read a medical book one time and that was the only thing I could understand."

* * *

Walking around Cheshire come across a large bedroom, it was different than the others. This one had a large bed, a window seat, and it had its own bathroom. Cheshire checked out the bed first, it had navy blue sheets, a black comforter and what she liked the most was smoky gray fur throw. She couldn't help it she flopped down on the bed; she reached to see if she could touch the wall that was next to it, but she couldn't. Cheshire knew where she was sleeping tonight, the thought how nice it would be not to share a bed with three other girls. She rolled over on her back, when she did she heard paper crunching. She shot up remembering that she still had the envelope. She pulled it form her garter, she looked at it over and it seemed normal. Why Red would take a job just to get this she thought, she wonders what was inside of it. Flipping it over she saw there was a seal on the back that resemble a rose. If she broke it the buyer would never pay. All that seems so far away now she has to decide what to do with it, for now she would just hide it; she crawled off the bed and lifted the sheet and placed the envelope arm's reach under the matters. Cheshire walked to the dresser; she was tired and wanted to take a long bath. She placed her jewelry on the top of the dresser in a pile to be hidden later. The bathroom was a good size; there was a tub/shower that made her quite happy. After taking nice long bath she grab a towel wrap it around her and left the bathroom. As she step back into the bedroom, she nosiest that it seemed to have gotten darker. She went to find something to sleep in, she open the wardrobe only to find the captain's over sized fur coat and some blankets at the bottom. She was about to head to the dresser when a hand slipped around her waist. "Gotcha ya" the captain whispered.

"Very clever" Cheshire said with a little smile. She knew that until she fully dried off she couldn't disappear. Kid's free hand moves her damp hair to the side. He started kissing her neck; he could fell her relaxing in his arms. She was enjoying his affection until she felt a sharp bit on her neck. Kid's other arm wrap around her waist to keep her there, as she turned to face him. "I don't do biting."

"Well I don't like being scratched"

"I said I was sorry"

"That's not good enough" he lower his face close to hers. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, his hold on her tighten as he lifted her up. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "But I know how you can make it up to me" he said as he broke the kiss and walked them to the bed.

* * *

Later, Cheshire was waiting for sleep to come but it didn't. She looked at the captain who was fast asleep; she had slept with a few guys but the captain was the best he was a bit rough than she was used to but she liked it. She climbed out of bed making sure not to wake Kid. She checked a few drawers before finding one of his t-shirt; it was a plain black with his jolly roger on the back. She headed to the door to find a book to read till she falls asleep. Earlier she came across some in a room not too far for here; there wasn't much to choice from. All of them were quite boring, she settled on a one about the grand line's climate. Adjacent to the room she was in was what seems to ne the captain's study. She sat in the large leather chair behind the desk, she flip on a light and brought her legs under her to get comfortable before starting the book.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that so many people read this story and some fav and follow. It's a little shorter than the first one and i'm sorry but the next one i hope to be longer because they are going to land on an island. **

**I do not own One Piece just my OC. Please review and tell me what ya'll think.**

* * *

The morning rays shown threw Captain Eustass's large wall of windows; the past night events were easily seen. Eustass rolled over towards the rays and a few moments later he open his eyes. He blink a few times to see clearly, he glance over at the windows and muttered 'need curtains'. He sat up and stretched before heading to the shower; a good hot shower always helps him wake up. Eustass step out of the shower and stop at the door, leading back to his bedroom, something was different about the room but he didn't know what. Nothing seemed out of palace, his gold bangles and cuffs were still on the dresser with more gold jewelry, his fur coat was on the arm chair, and there were clothes on the floor as usually. Wait a minute there seem to be a blue dancer's outfit mixed with his. Then Eustass remember that he picked up a little kitten. He grabbed a towel before walking over to the bed, he pulled back the covers expecting to find her, but the bed was empty. "Where the fuck is she?" he said to no one. Kid grabbed a new pair of pants and went to find her.

Eustass walked down the hall stopping only to check each room for the little kitten. Further up the hall Kid could see a faint light. A light was coming from his study, he knew that he didn't leave a light on so the that must be where the kitten was. The door was ajar he pushed it open and there she was, curled in the chair like a cat. He walked over to the deck and leaned on it not sure if he should wake her. She can't be comfortable there, how could she sleep like that. Kid could sleep unless he can stretch out. He reached down to nudge her shoulder she moved and muttered "Five more minutes Beauty". Kid shook her shoulder a little harder and this time she opened her eyes and shifted in to a sitting position. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the captain. "Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Did you sleep here all night?"

"Yea" she answered. She grabs a piece of paper to use as a book mark and placed to book on the desk. She wanted to mark her place so she can finish it later; she never starts a book and not finish.

"You know you can sleep in my bed."

"Yes I know" she said the got up and grab Eustass's hand and tugged him out the room. "Come on it think breakfast is ready."

Kid let the little thief pull him; there was something about her that he found refreshing. And last night proved that she was worth the kidnapping, now he has to get her to stay. That wouldn't be easy with that devil fruit of hers. Maybe he should start off small, see if he can keep her in the bed all night, then he can worry about if they land on an island later. He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving, even now with her wearing his t-shirt he was ready to pounce at her right now.

She stop in front of the library/navigation room, she turned and looked at Eustass, "Um… I wanted to ask you if I could straighten up this room?" he could hear that she was a bit nervous about asking him this.

"What this room" he asked stepping into the room and flipping on the light. "I don't see why you would want to, it looks fine to me." There were books everywhere, on the floor and on the table; maps strolled all over the room.

"You're not supposed to store books and maps like this. They're going to get damage like this." She pointed out. Then looked back at Kid and said, "Will you let me straighten this mess up?"

Eustass looked at her, those big sea green eyes lightly hidden behind her dark blonde hair, there was no way he could say no to her. "That's fine with me. Now let's get something to eat."

The galley was full of Kid Pirates, the line for breakfast has shortened but before they could get a plate a crew member came up to them. "Morning captain" Kid nodded in response, "Miss Wire wants to talk to you."

"Ok" she followed the crew member to the table to where Wire was.

Kid got his breakfast and sat down with Killer, he kept an eye on the girl and Wire, who were now leaving the galley. Killer was always someone Kid could talk to about anything. "What is the best way to keep a girl in the bed?"

"I always liked when they left after, why couldn't get…" it dawned on Killer that he didn't know the thief's name, "little thief in to bed?"

"No, I can get Kitten into bed, but I can't keep her there" he said running a hand threw his red locks.

"Please tell me that her name is not Kitten."

"I don't know, I never caught her name."

"I'm not sure I can help you with that problem, but Captain just keep in mind that we don't know that such about her and she might be dangerous"

Killer's words stayed with Eustass for some time. If she was a danger to the crew she would have done something yesterday, or she might have something planned for later. What if she had all this planned from the beginning and was after something, but what? Maybe she was after the bounty of his head or maybe. "Err … damn it all" he growled and slammed his fist on the rail. Damn Killer for making him second guesses his new kitten. All this thinking was giving him a headache; he was a man of action that's how he got his 315,000b bounty. A frustrated Kid made his way up to the upper level of the main deck to where his first mate was. "Everything seems to be going good, I just hope the weather stays clear." The weather was clear except for the clouds which seem to be growing darker. "Must be close to an island, it's starting to be a bit humid. So where's the little thief?"

At the same time the ships navigator came up mad about something. "Captain you have to do something about that little beast."

"Why what happened?" Kid could only guess that the little beast was Kitten. He hadn't seen her since breakfast he was curious about what she was up to, she couldn't still be cleaning.

"Well I walked in to the library/navigation room to check out the maps since the log post locked on an island. I walked into the room to find that she was cleaning things up which is fine by me (he wasn't going to do it). She was moving around a lot sorting books, and we kept out of each other's way. But she kept knocking over stacks of books and blamed it on me, and then bumps into me and throws me out." Killer and Kid gave him a questionable look. "What she pushed me out, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her" Kid said trying to be serious. It seemed hard to imagine that tiny sweet kitten could be mean and push around his crew.

Eustass didn't see his little thief when the crew filled into the galley for lunch. Kid grew irritated that she was not there and Killer's words were creeping back in to his head. He stood up and head to the library room to see what the hell she was up to. He walked down the hall that leads to the room and he could see evidence of her cleaning, books stacked up line the walls. Kid stopped at the door frame and looked around there were stacks of books were group together about the room, the different maps were in the counter of the room and there were rags on the table. The kitten had climbed the book case to reach the top shelf and was starting to place books on the shelves. "Don't tell me you just now started cleaning?" he asked leaning on the door frame and crossed his arms.

She turned her head to see Kid and flashed him a smile. "I take it you not an avid reader?" she asked before hopping down.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well if you were I wouldn't have to work so hard" she said grabbing a stack of books. Kid didn't answer just raised an eyebrow. She let out a small laugh, "if you were would have taken better care of your books." He still didn't answer; instead he had a questionable but amused look. She sat the stack of books on the shelf and looked at him. "I can't just stack them on the shelves randomly. I had to wipe them off with a dry cloth, then clean the shelves, and this time I had to defect an army of killer dust bunnies and some still go away. Then I had to sort them by subject matter then by author. Now I'm in the process of stacking them on the shelves" she said and hopped on the table.

Eustass couldn't help but think that she was an overachiever. "Well you have worked so hard" he said walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and said, "And I think you need a break" he place his hand on the table, so she couldn't run. Kid leaned into kiss her and she reappear on the opposite side of the table. Kid glance at her with his red amber eyes, he was really starting to hate her devil fruit.

"If I take a break I won't be able to start again."

Eustass was about to move closer to her when a load deep growl came out if nowhere. He tried hold back a laugh, "For a little kitten you have a big roar." She turns away, but Kid could still see that her face was a deep red. "C'mon let's see if we can find something to feed the beast."

As they walked to the galley, Eustass nosiest that she had changed clothes, a long black button down with one of his blue sash. "Why did you change?"

"Um… the tall guy, um I don't know his name but he's taller than you."

"Wire"

"Yea that the one. He said that it wasn't appropriate for a young lady to walk around in something that short and he let me borrow one of his shirts." Wire's shirt was only a couple of inches longer that Kid's.

They enter the now empty galley the blonde was able to talk the cook into letting her have a leftover sandwich. Eustass thought now would be a good time to lay down the law. "Alright Kitten, if you're going to stay on my ship you're going to have some rules."

"I didn't come aboard your ship willingly you kidnapped me so I –."

Kid hated to be interrupted "Shut up I'm talking." She stops talking, took a bit out of her sandwich and looked at the table. "As long as you're on my ship you are going to respect my crew and me. Got that?" she nodded yes. A silence has fallen between them. Kid was the one to break the silence, "Killer wanted me to ask you what your name was." He wants to lighten the mood.

"Well…I don't – I'm not allowed to be on first name basis with people and defiantly a pirate."

"Why?" he looked at her; that was not the answer he was expecting.

"One of the rules that I have to follow and my captain really hates pirates. I don't know why she just really mad when discuss them; I always found them to be…interesting" she said with that smile of hers. Every time Kid sees that smile gets aroused. "But if you need a name you can call me Cheshire, that what everybody calls me." She finished her sandwich and turn to look at the caption. "I was wondering if all those books in the library were yours."

"No they belong to the crew."

"I thought so you didn't seem like the type that would read."

After they parted ways, Cheshire had to finish her cleaning, Eustass head further below deck to where the cargo was. Eustass had a bad habit of hording old gadgets and things; if he was having a slow day he could get something and fix it. He was always a tinker; he has small parts and appliances because they take up less room (Killer wouldn't allow something big). Digging around in the piles he found what he was looking for and got an idea to solve one of his problems.

* * *

Later that evening Cheshire retreated back to the caption's quarters ready to take a nice long hot bath. Cleaning all day has caused her to feel dirty and she also had a few dust bunny remains on her. Cheshire opens the door to the bedroom to find it hadn't change, the caption was somewhat of a pig. The moon light was shining through the large window and there was another light by the corner of the bed. She leapt onto the bed and walked over to the wall lamp and saw that there was a shelf there too with the book she was reading last night. She was so happy nobody has ever done anything nice like this for her. She headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Cheshire never had a comfortable spot to read, it was always a stiff chair or she was on the hard floor. After the blonde dried off she grab the shirt she wore the night before, she crawled onto the bed and started pilling pillows on the wall before she started reading.

* * *

The next morning Kid woke up with the sum, this morning he had a awful headache and the sun was not helping. He decided that he would stay up late with some of the crew and drink, to see if his planed worked. He sat up and ran a hand threw his hair and he felt something move under the covers. Eustass pulled back the covers and saw a curled Cheshire. She felt the cold air of moring and grab the covers and pulled them back over her. Kid smile to himself, it seem that his little trap worked. He sank back into bed he could sleep in one morning, he warp an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and went back to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update but I have been super busy with school work, I had some writer's block with this chapter, and I meet a guy so that's always fun. I hope you enjoy it. I did add to somethings in the chapter.**

**Please a comment and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own One Piece just my oc.**

* * *

There was a cool breeze running across the deck of the boat and blow the blonde locks of Cheshire into her face. She was trying to finish her book, but she could not get into it. Nonfiction books were never her favorite but she would read them because Red wouldn't let her bring aboard any fiction books. Red would always tell her that she wasn't allowed to read any books that didn't give information, but Cheshire always thought it was odd that she couldn't read the paper. So she placed her make shift bookmark in place and closed the book. Cheshire got to her feet and started walking the on rail that ran the length of the ship. There was some talk about arriving on an island soon, thou no one would tell her if it was true or not. If she wanted to get the truth she would have to ask the captain. Eustass lean of the rail looking over the lower deck, mostly watching his kitten. Cheshire looked at him, their eye meet and he turned away with a smile. Eustass walked to the side of the boat, she disappeared and before Kid could put his hand down Cheshire appear. She squatted down so she could be eye to eye with the captain. Unfortunately she was still not tall enough, "Hey are we heading to an island?"

"Mmm… why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well we are going to an island but you" he said tilling her chin up "are going to stay on the ship." He lean in to kiss her but she pulled back out of his reach and reappear further down the rail.

"And how are you going to kept me on board?" she ask sitting down.

"Well that's easy" he said walking towards her, "sea stone. You down know what that is." Cheshire's smile fell a little and nodded. It was a lie, Eustass would never allow his crew to bring that cursed stone on his ship. "I would hate to use it on you." He place his hand on either side of her.

"Then don't" she said with a grin.

"Can't" he leaned down towards her "have to make sure you don't run away" she could feel his warm breathe on her skin, she shamefully moved closer. Cheshire would never tell anyone but she really liked flirting with the tall red head.

"Ah that is a problem."

"But I think I might have a solution that won't involve sea stone" he ran his fingers up her arm ever so lightly to cause goose bumps to appear.

"Do tell" she was curious to know how he was going to restrain her.

"Close your eyes."

She did, Kid took a step back and reach inside his pocket to get a gold bangle. He used his devil fruit power to stretch it out enough to go over her head. Kid had practice this a couple of times on some old parts and what-not he had in his stash. He place it over her head and started to shrink the metal to fit around her neck. Every kitten needs a collar. Cheshire felt something cold sit around her neck. She reached to touch her new accessory. She open her eyes to see the caption wearing a sinister smile. She was in shock, if she had metal he could easily drag her around, and that would make leaving a whole lot more difficult. Eustass was proud of himself think this up, he saw the worry look on her face before she disappear.

Cheshire thought of someone who might be able to help her. She found him watching the waves. She lightly landed on the rail facing him. "Do you think you can cut this?" This brought Killer out of his trance. He turned to face her and slipped a finger under the bracelet, "I could but your head might come off to." She didn't say anything just pouted. "So this is the captain's idea of keeping you here."

"Yea but I'm still going to leave, now it's just a matter of time."

Killer nodded, "So your name is Cheshire?" When Kid told him he didn't believe it, it was almost as bad as Kitten.

"Yea it's a nickname, what's your name?" she asked standing on the rail.

"Killer" he looked at her pacing the rail.

"Just Killer?" she and turning on her toes, her skirt spinning up showing her tan legs and a grader. He nodded, the young blonde turned again. Her smile grew a little as she thought about her crew and how they had five people who went by the name Killer; they had Killer 1-3, Lady's Killer, and Cookie Killer.

Killer watch Cheshire as she made her way to the lower deck. He was starting to see why his captain choose her. She was easy on the eyes, easy to talk to, and her smile could melt any heart, not his thou. He couldn't get over the fact that she was a thief and maybe something worse.

"Land ho!" a crew member yelled from the crow's nest. Plenty of the crew rusted to the rail trying to spot the island. Among the crowd was Eustass and Cheshire, she was still on the rail, so she wouldn't get pushed around. Eustass wrap an arm around her to make sure she wouldn't disappear, he was going to figure out how her devil fruit powers worked. "You know there is a chance that this island might be uninhibited."

"That's not funny" she looked at him, "that means that I would have to stay on your ship longer than I need to."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked bring her off the rail and into his arms. She tried to answer but all she could get out was a 'yes' that was mixed with a yelp as the red head touched a sweet spot.

* * *

They reached the island a short while later. Cheshire couldn't hide her disappointment but Kid was wearing a large grin as they both looked at the dark forest. Eustass started giving orders once he stepped foot on the island. The crew were broken down into groups: one to find food, another to find fresh water, one to guard the ship, and the last to scout out the island to see if they can find anything or anyone. Cheshire followed the last group into the forest before the captain could say anything.

The island was covered in forest terrain, above the islands were three diamond shaped rocks that revolved above the island. They seemed to block out the sun at all time, making it hard to tell day from night. The island had a very distinct rain patterns, after the three rocks made two rotations the clouds gathered and it started raining. It's hard to tell how long it rains because of the clouds cover the sky making it hard to see the diamond shaped rocks. There were also seem to be that the forest is home to many creatures, thou they like to be hidden but they like to keep an eye on the people who visit the island.

Cheshire stayed with the scouting group until her skirt got caught on a brier bush. As she tried to untangle her skirt she scratch her arm, it wasn't deep but enough to make it bleed. Once she was free she had lost the group, she look around trying to find the pirates but couldn't. She heard a stream a ways away she disappeared and appear close to the stream. The blonde walked to the bank then hoped down into a shallow part of the water, it just barely covers her feet. She bent down into splash some cool water on to the cut. Cheshire stood rubbing the retaining water around the cut to wash the blood away, when she heard a snap. She looked around to see if anyone was there. A smell came her way and she knew wasn't alone, but it was different than the pirates she was with. A load splash came from behind, she turn away from the sound before rushing further into the stream to put some distance between them. She was in the middle of the stream, the water hit her mid-calf, she held her skirt up so it wouldn't get wet then she looked at the person. The man was defiantly wasn't part of the crew she came with.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" he said holding his hands in front of him to show that he meant no harm.

Cheshire scan the area to see if he was truly alone, and he wasn't. She could smell two other people on the bank. One was in front and one behind her both hidden in the forest. She didn't say anything, she just let out a soft giggle. The pirate look at her thinking he had earned her trust, but he was wrong. Cheshire could not remember the last she got the chance to use her full devil fruit powers. Red had always frown upon devil fruit users but until she need Cheshire's power. Cheshire look at the loan pirate and thought this was going to be fun.

* * *

"I can't believe that she ran off without me" Kid whined walking through the forest.

"I couldn't image why she would do that." Killer said following his captain. The two were looking for Cheshire because she was supposed to stay by Eustass's side. He thought of the rule after the she had already left, so now they're searching for the kitten. Killer was not too thrilled by this idea, he knew if they stayed at the camp, they just set up, she would come back. But Kid would not hear of it so here they are walking around lost looking for her.

After walking through the forest and getting his fur coat caught on a couple of brier bushes Kid was about ready to give up, until he heard some yells and screams. He turn to his first mate, "That better not be anybody from our crew". He head to where the sounds came from, he came to a stream only to find bodies in the water. Killer moved to the closet one, "He's not one of ours".

"So there's another crew on this island."

Killer move closer to see how they died. The body had claw marks, some were deep and others shallow. "They seem fresh" he look to his captain, "whatever made these is probably gone by now"

Kid look at the bodies and saw the water washing away most of the blood downstream. "No, whoever did this is near."

"Who"

"Yea an animal only kill to eat, this was done by someone."

"Devil fruit user?"

"Probably" Eustass study the trees, vines, and shrubs trying to see anything, but it was dark and the forest was thick. Then he heard a twig snap. "Did you hear that?" Killer nodded. Eustass held out his to force whoever was finding to come out.

The red hair captain was not expecting what he got. He came face to face with what look to be a cat, it had blonde, gray, and pink tabby, large ears and familiar sea green eyes. "Cheshire?!" was all he could get out.

She looked at him, "You know I'm really starting not like this" she pointed with both hands at the gold bangle. Kid couldn't believe his eyes she was floating in mid-air. Cheshire turned her attention away for the red hair captain to look at one of the bodies. As she floated pass Kid she waved her fluffy tail across his face.

"So you're a real cheshire cat?" Killer was the one who broke the silence, since Kid was a loss for words.

"Yep" she grab a piece of paper and glance at it and before speaking again, "I ate the neko neko fruit, model cheshire cat."

Eustass finally found his voice, "What the hell is a cheshire cat. I never heard of a cat like that"

"Cheshire cats are mythical creature that are mainly known for our smile" the blonde smile stretched across both cheek and showed her teeth by opening the large mouth. Then she shut her mouth before resuming, "but we also have the ability to disappear and reappear but you know that. And in my full monster form I can float." She leaned back moving in circles around them.

He watch her, he smile and nodded before asking, "So who are they?"

"I don't know they didn't say if they were pirates or not."

"Mostly likely if they are here they are pirates." Killer chimed in.

"Well we are just going to introduce ourselves." The Kid Pirates captain said making his way up the bank. Cheshire was about to follow them, then she stop and stood in midair with her ear alert, "I don't think that will be necessary." She took a pause to listen to something, "it seem that the two crews just meet".

Kid listen closely and sure enough he could he hear the clashing of swords and gunfire being carried across the island by the wind. "Cheshire do you think you could find them." he asked the young blonde.

"Mmm…" she was looking at the same piece of paper, "Do you think I check something out?" she looked at him.

Eustass look to his first mate to see what he thought about letting the kitten go off on her own. Killer reply, "Seems ok, it's not like she can leave the island."

The captain looked at his grey and pink kitten, "Whatever but you must meet back up with us at the camp." She smile and nodded before disappearing.

Kid started up the bank and head back to the camp. Killer could tell they were heading away from the action, "You're not joining?"

"Na I'll let the crew have some fun. They know not to kill everybody. That's my job."

* * *

Later that evening Cheshire was wondering back to the camp. She spent most of the day scouting out the island. Earlier today she found what looked like a map of the island but she couldn't be sure if was important or not. She ran through the forest until she heard the thunder and shift into her monster form so she wouldn't get her feet wet. She appear close to the camp, she floated to the tent when she spotted the pirates were tried up. Maybe they know something about the map she thought and headed over there. Cheshire drop down from floating, changed back into her human form and crouch in front of them. "Do you know if this is a map of the island?"

The pirate, which looked like a captain ignore her question, "Oh please young lady hurry up and untie us." Cheshire just look at them, "we can take you with us." He knew that she wasn't part of the Kid Pirate crew.

She thought about it and said to him, "If you tell me about this, I might help you."

He looked at the map, "Yes it is of the island but how did you get it?"

She leaned in and whisper, "Oh I just killed who ever had it". She stood and giggled at the horror struck face of the pirate.

She turned to leave when another pirate yelled out, "Aren't you going to help us?"

"No" Cheshire said in the sweetest voice and disappear into the tent. She was looking for the captain, she finally knew that the map was of the island now she had to find out if it was a treasure map and the captain would know if it was or not. The blonde walk around the many crew members, it was then she realized how big the red hair's crew was. She thought that she saw him when a crew member step in her way, he was tall and lanky and had an orange mohawk. "Cheshire" she looked up at him "if you're going to wonder off on your own how about telling one of us, we spent hours looking for you. And the captain you have killed us if anything happened to you."

She look at him and his dark sunglasses, "I can han-" she stop mid-sentence when someone plop their hand on her head. She look up and saw Wire. He look down at her; Wire is probably one of few crew members that likes Cheshire beside the captain. She was always nice and polite and she made the captain happy. So she was ok. Cheshire nodded without saying a word she knew what Wire meant. He walk away she look back at the mohawk pirate and thought it was nice of them to look for her after she got separated from them. She rub to her foot against her calf to get some grass off, "I'm sorry I made you worry I didn't mean to but I promise that I won't do it again." She smile at him, his cheeks turned red, "Well just try to keep up next time" then he walked away.

The blonde found the red head, he was reading something. She was about to ask him about the map when she spotted what he was reading, the newspaper. Cheshire glance over his shoulder seeing what the paper said. It seem to be about a pirate visiting the navy base. It seem odd that he would do that until she saw that it had been the place his brother had die. "That's so sweet and sad at the same time".

Eustass turn to find Cheshire behind him. In one movement he grab her waist and pulled her on to his lap. She sat on his leg with his arm around her so see couldn't go anywhere, it wasn't the most comfortable but she could see the paper better. "Do you know him?" she pointed at the picture the young pirate wearing a straw hat.

He looked at her, he thought could she really not know Straw Hat. "Somewhat I fought beside him once, but he's not that important" he said turning back to the article. He continue to read but a load this time, Cheshire couldn't help herself she lean against him. It was odd she seem to be content, it was different than being with her friends but it was nice. She was starting to like the red head captain, so far she couldn't see what it wrong with pirates and why Red hated them so much. This might be the only chance for her to really see what pirates are like and make her own opinion about them.

Back in the ship Cheshire was taking a bath thinking about earlier. She spent most of the evening think about pirate's and the crew she was with and how they were like her own 'crew'. She was going to call it operation Peg-Leg and she would learn everything she could about them. Like tonight she learn that they had a blood lust like we do somewhat. Her 'crew' only kill who needed to be killed but the red hair pirates kill whoever and for no reason. She thought back to the bodies that are now crucified earlier tonight, another note they seem to be flashy.

Cheshire ran the sponge over her thigh when the captain walked into the bathroom. He didn't say anything he just lean against the door frame watching her. She glance at him and lifted her leg into the air to wash her calf, "It there something I can help you with?" She ran the sponge to the back of her leg.

"Where did you learn to kill like that?"

"Where?" he nodded "Well Red taught me where to strike to cause death but not to get to messy." She lower her leg back into the warm bath water. "Why?"

"Just curious" he said looking at her, "aren't you going to finish washing" he said, she was just soaking in the water.

"I'll get to it" she lower herself more into the water.

He left and walk back into the bedroom. As he started to undress, he called out to her, "If you don't get out soon I'm coming in." He could hear some splashing coming from her. Kid sat on the bed and kicked off his boots before laying down. Cheshire appear from the bathroom wearing his t-shirt, she hopped on the bed, her legs on either side of the captain.

"I was going to ask you earlier how you know if a map is a treasure map?" she looks down at him her blonde locks falling around her face.

Kid sat up a little, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I found this map," she pulled the map from her garter belt and hand it to him, "on one of the other pirates."

"Well a treasure map is different from a regular one because it has an 'X' to mark where the treasure is buried at." And the map had two of them.

"That's what I thought but I wanted to check with you to make sure."

"Is it a map of this island?" he took a closer look at it.

"Yea I ask the other pirate before you killed them if it was."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Duh we're going treasure hunting" she move closer to Eustass, "I mean we still have a few more days here, so let's have some fun."

Kid look at the blonde beauty, "Alright but I think we should have a little _fun_ of our own" he said moving a hand behind her knee. She fell onto him, then he rolled over pinning her to the bed. The map went into the air and landed on the floor, it laid there forgotten until morning.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thanks for everyone who have read and fav/followed this story I love to see it all it makes me so happy. I'm sorry for the late update I had some writers block with this chapter so yea but I hope it doesn't show with this chapter. And as usually I do not own One Piece only my OC.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Next morning Eustass Kid sat in the galley eating breakfast looking over the map Cheshire found yesterday. The map shows it has some age to it, the edges were raged and the ink was barely visible. The map was indeed of the dark island, it show some landmarks he encountered yesterday and it showed the three diamonds shaped stones that hung in the sky. What really got his interest was there were two 'xs on the map that could only mean there was twice as much treasure. As the red hair caption planned his treasure hunt, his first mate a masked Killer sat down at the table eyeing the map. It was the first time he had seen it. "Where did you get that?" he asked before taking a sip of his breakfast smoothie.

"Cheshire got it from those pirates yesterday. It seems that here is treasure on this island." The caption addressed his first mate.

"Mmm…I still can't get over her killing those men it seems a bit odd."

"It was unexpected, but I'm not surprised thou." He said taking a bit of his steak and eggs.

"Really?"

"This is the Grand Line these seas are hellish for her to live on them she would have to know how to survive them" he looked at Killer and Smirked "Isn't that right Massacre Soldier".

Killer just rolled his eyes at his captain, "Anyway I'm happy she can fight."

"Why?"

"Because I won't have to protect here. She can get herself out of bad situations. I don't think I would like it if I had to watch over her."

"Well I guess that's a good thing so where is Cheshire anyway" Killer wanted to know her thought on all of this.

"I don't know I woke up and she was in the bed I when to take a shower and came out and she was gone" Killer chuckled to himself and thought if Kid actually care about her well-being he would never be able to find her not with that devil fruit powers of hers.

* * *

"Which pile can I chose from?" Cheshire ask eyeing the many different cloths piles. She ask a few of the red hair crew members about if they had any old cloths. Some ignores her most of them were still unsure if they should interact with her, but the mohawk guy, Tweedledee is what she calls him, showed her the laundry room.

"This one" he patted, "but what are you looking for?"

"Some pants mostly," She started digging through it, "and if I came across a shirt it wouldn't hurt to get it. And you're sure no one will mind?"

"All of these cloths are one's that we have out grown or got to ripped up to wear. Nobody will care" he dug into the pile pulling out a plaid sleeveless button down shirt. He looked at it closely there were no holes in it but a few buttons were missing, it would work. "Here" he tossed it to her.

She held it up and nodded before slipping it on over the captain's t-shirt "fits good". Cheshire already knew what to do with it, now she needed pants.

That turned out to be much harder than she thought it seemed that the only size seemed to find was large and she was a small. There had to be someone on this ship the same size as her. Somewhere in the middle of the pile of cloths she came across a pair of jeans they fit her in the waist but not in the legs, but that was fine she'll think of something, "Alright Tweedledee I think I found what I was looking for" she said walking to the door.

He looked up when he heard the name, "What did you just call me?" he ask but she was already gone.

Back inside the captain's quarters she tried in the hammy downs, the top was short and a lot if the buttons were missing so it wouldn't keep close. She thought about how to fix it her dancer's costume was laying on the window seat, eyeing the bedazzled bar she knew how to make it work. Taking off the shirt and grabbing the top, putting it on then putting the plaid shirt back on. She tied the shirt just below her breasts so the bar would be seem but not too much. Next she move onto the pants they seemed to fit her in the waist but everywhere else they were loose. She wanted some that fit her so she wouldn't run into the same problem she did yesterday getting caught on a bush she has one cut and she didn't want more. Cheshire looked into the mirror the pants seem to fit at the thighs and them they got loose. An idea pop into her head and Tweedledee said no one care about the cloths. The pants had a hole near one of the pockets and she just pulled at it and the hole grew. The young blonde used her claws to cut out from the hole until she could rip them all the way around. Once done the pants leg fell to her ankle she kicked it off and moved onto the next one.

After converting the pants into shorts she looked back at the mirror in the bathroom. She felt normal but something was missing. Cheshire looked around the room trying to find her garter. It's a bit odd but she always wears it, it's the only thing she owns. The girls always share cloths jewelry but they can't really have anything. The only one who doesn't share and have her own stuff is Red, she says since she's our 'captain' keeping with the pirate logic, she doesn't have to share. The blonde found the lace garter on the dresser along with the jewelry she barrowed she slipped it on her left leg Cheshire grab all the bangles she barrowed and divided them up to go on each arm. She is loves jewelry she has a few piercing on her ears but no necklaces or rings. The blonde cat does enjoy wearing bangles because they jingle when she moves, some find it announcing but the cat loves the sounds. Putting the last one on she heads out the bedroom in search of the captain.

She found him and the rest of the crew in the galley, appearing on the opposite bench from Kid and Killer she lesion to them. "Ok today we need to gather some food and water" Killer explaining.

"Well I'll divide the crew and all that" Kid reply he nosiest the blonde sitting across from them. He smirked before addressing Killer, "Before you disembark this morning ask the navigator about the lag post to see if it set yet."

"Yes captain" he stated before taking a sip of his breakfast. It look like something blended but she couldn't tell. Cheshire learned across the table to smell it, the drink smelled of fruit and something but couldn't place it. "You are noisy aren't you?" the mask blonde asked eyeing the other blonde.

"You mean curious" she smiled at him, "but only when I find something interesting". Killer still has no idea what to think about her.

She turns her attention to Killer "will you be joining us today?" A few strands of her hair fall into her face but she just runs her hand through her hair to comb it back.

"No while you two and whoever else you rope into joining you, I've decide to check out that other crew's ship.

"Oh maybe check out to see if they have a log post or an enteral log" Cheshire said. Killer nodded he was a bit impress with her thinking.

"I'm surprise you know what they are" the captain said.

"I don't know much but I do know the basis when it comes the Grand Line," he gave her a look that said 'really', "yea I read about it in a book."

* * *

"Alright who's all going with me" the captain yelled to the crew. Since it was a bit humid Kid decided to leave his fur coat and he didn't want to rip it. There was a somewhat slow response, they thought about what is there to do on this island. He got a good group of about twenty.

Cheshire recognized a few of the pirates who were joining the captain as she walked round the camp site. She came across Wire, "Are you doing to join us today?" He shook his head no, "Why"

"I don't want to take the chance on ripping my clothes walking through the forest." Cheshire nodded in agreement, that was a fair point.

"Alright who's ever coming with me," Eustass yelled to his crew, "we're going." She waved bye to Wire and join the captain.

"Captain" Killer approach us.

"Yes"

"You have the baby Den Den Mushi just in case we need to reach you?"

"Yea yea I got it" the red hair answer back to his first mate. Who in turned shook his head and watch the treasure hunting crew head into the dark forest.

As they made their way through the dark and wet forest on what seemed to be an old path. Cheshire got curious about the pirate's past. "So…"

"So" the pirate captain looked at her.

"So do you go on many treasure hunts?" she asked.

"Not as many since we've been on the Grand Line, but back when we sailed in the South Blue we would look for treasure" he said with a slight smile remembering those days. "We were trying to get prepared for the Grand Line all the treasure we found when into the ship mostly, other times for a log post and weapons. But since we've been out here it's different."

"How?" She looked at him, she have always lived in the grand line and never thought it was different than the other blues.

As those two were talking they made their way to the first hurtle an old swing bridge that crossed a river. He didn't say anything and she turn her attention to the cliché bridge. She was torn between being happy to know that this situation does exist and worried about how old this thing is and it being out here in the rain, it is probably rotten by now. The hunting party talk about what to do should they try it or find another way. Tweedledee step up first and walked a few feet before hitting a rotten board and fell through the bridge. He managed to catch hold of the bottom rope, if not he would have been swept away by the running river below. The captain and a few other crew members went after him to pull him up and get back to land. Kid look at the bridge and tried to think of a way to get a cross without problems. They were in the middle of a forest so his devil fruit powers are useless. He thought about someone else's powers "Cheshire" he yelled the young blonde.

"Yea" she answered walking away from the small group around Tweedledee.

"You can float right like in the air?"

"Yea…but I have to be in my monster form to do it and its frown on when I'm in that form." She answered looking at the ground, Red doesn't like fruit users and Cheshire is able to use the only trait that Red cares for in her human from so she doesn't fuss too much about it.

"So who gives a shit about that" the blonde looked at him "you're a zoan fruit user, so you have two…" kid tried to reminder how many forms a zoan users have. He doesn't know many of any fruit users like that, it was just hear say. Cheshire nodded, "Yea that right two other forms you shouldn't be worrying about if I see your monster form or not. You" he place his hands on her shoulders, "should not be shame of your ability be proud of it."

She has never been told to be proud of her powers, it was always show anybody and you will regret it. She felt confident in herself since forever, "Alright what are you planning?" she asked with her smile that he captain she was starting to like.

"I was thinking to get across the bridge I want you to go first and test each step." Her attitude drop a bit he was using her as bait. Eustass saw this and quickly said "what I mean is if a board breaks you won't have to worry about falling through you can just flout." He was hoping that would convince her.

The blonde nodded seeing how it could work, "Alright I'll do it." She disappeared and reappear on the bridge in her monster from. Kid looked at her a bit closer at her ears, tail, and claws he didn't nosiest them before. He turn his attention away from her and back to the task at hand. "Alright het up we're moving" he yelled to the party.

They started off with Cheshire in the lead but she was walking back words; not that she was scared she wanted to ask the captain something, "Before you were saying that now you don't go on treasure hunts why?"

"Well there's one treasure that I want to find and that's the One Piece." What is that she thought to herself. "Also things out here are a bit different."

"How" she ask floating over a rotten board.

"Well most pirates out here fight for power, if you have the power to run these seas you might be the pirate king just like Gold Roger."

"So… you're saying that pirates don't just sailing around looking for treasure and adventure."

"Yea pretty much but I have heard that straw hat has been known to do thing like that. But this is how it is now, and now we are staring a new pirate era, hell anything can happen."

Cheshire though about everything the red head had said, it seems there's more to a pirate than she thought. And there was a pirate king she never knew that she turn and face the other side of the bank only a few feet away.

While Cheshire was in thought Kid guessed, he nosiest her tail was swishing back and forth. The whole time he was talking to her he seem not to nosiest the ears and the fur. Most people would just stare at them and just think she was a monster but Kid just saw Cheshire none of that matter to him he was the true monster between the both of them. He did however saw that she wasn't smiling like she always does. Thou he has only been around her a few days, but it was odd not to seeing her smiling. So he grab hold of the whipping tail, she turn around best she could, "Let go."

"I will if you answer something" he said pushing her forward they had to get off this damn bridge.

"What"

"Why aren't you smiling?" he asked letting go of her tail.

She was about to smile but quietly cover her mouth for a minute before speaking, "Well it hurts my cheeks."

Eustass couldn't hold back he busted out laughing, that was a very stupid reason and she was serious too, which made it funnier. "You got to be kidding, right?" he said trying to calm down.

"No and it's not funny. You don't know how it feels" she told him floating up into a setting position above the bridge. "You don't have to change form to use your…" she thought of the right word "fruit powers" she hope that was it she didn't like being laughed at. Cheshire has never been around other devil fruit users she was the only one in her crew that had them.

"You're a zoan creature you are the only type that can do that" he explained, "but why does it hurt?" Kid really wanted to know the answer. Cheshire looked at him and answered, "In this form my mouth stretches from ear to ear but it only opens fully when I smile. But when I change back into my human form my cheeks hurt for a while" she said finally getting to the other side of the bridge.

"But what about the ears and tail?" he ask stepping onto the bank.

"My ears just transform into cat ones and the tail I don't mind too much."

Before Kid could comment one of the crew members approached them, "Captain I'm sorry to interrupt but if you don't mind where does the map lead us to next?" he asked.

"Let me see" the captain pulled out the map "keep forward until we hit a large strange looking rock then keep going until we reach a waterfall.

"Sounds good" the Kid pirate said to this captain he turned to the cloned, "Cheshire you cute no matter what form you're in" he said as she stepped onto the ground in human form. She didn't answer just smile at him and walked on.

* * *

As they marched on threw the forest it started to rain again but this part of the forest seemed to be a bit thicker so the rain didn't bother them too much. But none of that mattered to Cheshire she was making a list of what all to add to Operation Peg Leg. They were: pirates search for power over treasure now and there was a king of the pirates. That was what she was mostly thing about; why would pirates need a king. She always thought that pirates were free from rules they made their own so why need a king. Wouldn't having someone ruling over you defeat the purpose of being a pirate? Another thing pop into her head who was the king and what happened to him. She would have to ask somebody but who, the captain would just laugh at her again. She glance around to see if any of the crew would talk to her, then she saw Tweedledee. "Hey" she pop up beside him, he jump a little, and "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea whatcha want to know?" he asked.

"Can you tell me about the pirate king?"

"Who Gold Roger?"

"Who?"

He looked at her everybody in the Grand Line knows who Gold Roger was, "Did you grow up under a rock?"

"No" she snap back.

"Well he was the Pirate King he ruled these waters for years and left behind the One Piece…but we'll get to that later."

"So to become the next king you have to defeat him?"

He laugh, "If it was only that simple, the captain would have done it a long time ago. But no it's said that who finds the One Piece will be King. He didn't give much information other than it's in one place."

"That sucks" she thought about the many islands she was able to travel to but there are many islands in the Grand Line and you have to find the right one that's impossible. "So is Gold Roger still sailing around protecting his treasure?"

He smiled thing about that scene, "No he was executed a long time age."

"What you're kidding" she stopped, "How?"

"I don't know too much about it was before my time."

This is all new to her but she found it somewhat interesting she was about to ask him something else when the captain called out, "Well you two stop talking back there and get you asses up here."

It seemed that both of them had fallen to the back of the group but they started out in the front. "What?" Tweedledee yelled back.

The captain didn't answer other crew member did thou, "We need your opinion on if this rock looks strange to you."

"That's a stupid question" Cheshire said after appearing in front of the stone. The stone was quite large and it did seem a bit out of place in this forest.

"Do you think it could be the rock the map stated?" a crew member ask the captain.

"Hmm" the captain walk up to it, the stone had a smooth texture on it and the color was a sandy color with a few dark brown specks in it. "Maybe but there has to be something to make sure it's the right one."

Near the base of the massive stone Cheshire saw what looked to be markings or something. It seems that the people who placed this rock here either up it upside down on purpose or their just stupid. Cheshire leaned to the side to try and read it but she almost fell over. She thought about changing back into her full cat form, the pirates didn't seemed to mind it too much so it must be ok. So that's what she did she step up on an air step and sat down crossing her legs before flipping upside down. She could easily read it much better now.

The stone read 'What you seek is just a head but be warn it is not as good as it seems.' "So what do you think? Is it the stone the map states?" the Captain asked.

"Yep this is the right rock" Cheshire answers changing back

"Alright then let's move on, we're looking for a waterfall now" Kid yelled before continuing forward.

A waterfall is something that you don't really see in a forest, well except this forest is turning into a rain forest but without the jungle part. The waterfall the pirate crew is looking for is different than the others. Since it rains so much here there are many falls but they do dry up if there not part of a stream. The one that hold the treasure is always running and the largest one on the island. "Alright this has to be it." The captain said after searching through the woods.

"Ok so where is the treasure at?" Cheshire ask looking around.

"I don't know" he looked at the map, "it's got to be here. Spread out and find it" he shouted to his crew members. They walked around to see if they could spot anything out of the usual. There was no luck, no one found a thing. Until a crew member slips into the waterfall. He was crossing the water by stepping on the stone but the water from the fall made it difficult and he slipped and fell under the falls. "Captain come look at this" the crew member pecking out from the behind the waterfall.

Kid walk to the edge and eyed the stepping stones, he could not fall in front of his crew he thought before jumping onto the first one and then onto the next one. He did so until he was face to face with the waterfall. All I got to do is jump through it and there will be treasure he told himself to psych himself up to jump. He step back on the rock and then jumped. He landed on a small walk way, he ran his hand through his wet hair, before it was damp and now it was soaked. The crew all called out, "Captain is there anything back there?"

He look at the cave and knew there was something back there, "Yea come on" he said back to them. And slowly one by one they jump though the wall made of water, Cheshire pop up next to him.

"Come on let's go" she said pulling his hand to get him to move.

"Hold on" he told her and yanked his arm back which caused her to trip and fall into him. That was when he really noticed how small she is compared to him. He rested his arm around her shoulder but didn't let go of her hand. The captain then looked around the cave but couldn't make out much in the dark.

"Captain," one of the crew called out, "there's seem to be torches here along the wall."

Torches would provide light and they could move on "Here" he handed his crew member his hunting knife he always keep on him. "Try and get a spark that will help."

"Yes sir" it took them a while to get a good enough spark but they finale got one. Once lit they used the torch to light a few more along the cave wall. The pirate crew made their way down the dark path. The cave seem to be larger than other, at the end of the trail was the treasure.

"What the fuck is that?!" Eustass yelled. It seemed that this 'treasure' was different than most it was a large stone cube with odd writing on the sides. The pirates got closer to make out what they said but no luck none of them could figure it out. Cheshire walked up to the large stone cube and looked at the weird markings. She had never seen anything like it. "I wander what they mean?" she asked to no one particular as she ran her hand over them.

"Who cares there's no gold" Kid was getting mad just looking at the piece of rock, "let's go there's nothing here" she started walking back. The crew started fallowing their captain, Cheshire looked at the strange one last time before joining the others.

Captain Kid was still upset about the whole hunt he wonder why anybody would think that was treasure, the whole thing was dishearten. They made it out of the cave and on the bank no one wanted to ask the captain about what to do next. They all knew not to bother him when he's mad or frustrated. Cheshire on the other hand was clueless to everything went up to him and ask, "Where to next?"

He looked at here and her smile and he couldn't find it in him to yell at her, what the hell is she talking about that was the only treasure on the island and it's worthless. Eustass ran his hand through his hair and took a breath before asking, "What do you mean we're going back to the ship."

"But what about the other treasure?" she replied.

"What…that was the only treasure" he pointed to the water fall.

"Not that one" she took the map from him, "this one" she pointed to the second 'x'.

Kid didn't say anything because he had forgotten it, "Alright how about you lead us to it." He said to the blonde. He handed Cheshire the map.

She looked at it "Um we need to go this way I think" she was hesitant. Kid leaned over her shoulder to look at the map.

"That's the right way."

The journey to the 'second' treasure was lest epic one could say. It seem that once you made it the first treasure you just go west then south and just head straight. Just a casually walk in the forest did help Kid calm down. Once they made it to a hill they were there, but it seemed to be very close to a certain camp. The captain eyed his camp and just shook his head. They had to go all the way around this stupid island just to end up about a hundred yards from camp. I hate this island, I'm really to leave, and he thought walking back to the treasure hunting group.

"Are you sure this it is?" Tweedledee asked Cheshire while she was pacing in a small circle.

"Yes" she looked at the map to make sure. "It says that it's here" she stomp her foot over the supposed treasure, "so start digging" she ordered.

The men just look at one another they didn't bring shovels or anything to dig with. So a couple of the pirate walked over towards the camp before yelling out "Killer"

The first mate heard his name but couldn't be sure where it came from. He looked around and saw that it was his crew members, but they were on the treasure group. The long haired blonde walked towards the group thinking the worst has happened, when he got there they explained everything to him. Killer told them to go into camp and get supplies, then he walked over to this captain, "So how was the treasure hunt?" Kid gave him a look and he knew it was bad.

"The first one was a dud but I'm hoping this one has gold" Cheshire said from the spot where the treasure is. Killer was so glad he didn't go.

The others finally came back and started digging and the dug for what seem forever. Until one of the shovels made a thud sound and everybody got excited and line the top of the hole. Sure enough they dug around and found five large trunks, one of the diggers lifted the first one out and everybody crowed around the leather bound trunk. Kid made his way to and knelled down in front of it, he could hear everybody breathe in.

There was a crack of thunder the captain undid the laches and slowly raised the lid. Another crack of thunder boom in the sky this time with a blot of lighting running crossed the sky; Kid saw just a glimpse of something shining before throwing back the lid to reviling the treasure, the crew cheer with joy they found gold.

* * *

Later that night or was it morning it's so hard to tell in this island. Anyway the Kid Pirates were celebrating a successful day all five chest were felled to the brim with gold there was a tiny chest full of gold and the captain decided to let Cheshire have it. They started drinking on the beach but the rain moved thing into the galley of the ship.

The captain sat back watching his crew enjoy themselves, he took a sip of rum when a small blonde approached him. He grab her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Cheshire move her legs between his. "Are you happy how everything turned out?" she asked before taking a small sip of his drink.

He thought about all of today's actions, "Yea I guess so" he looked into her sea green, "How was your first treasure hunt?"

"It was a lot of fun" she smiled at him.

"Good" he took another sip if this rum, "I'm ready to leave this island"

"You are" she look at all this pirates, "I head your men found an eternal log on the other ship so we can leave anytime"

Kid nodded he was tired of all the rain and glum this island has. Hopefully the next island is inhabited so he could find something to do, but if there is a city on the next island he would have to be careful about Cheshire leaving. He knew she would try to escape and he wasn't ready to let her go. Kid's hand that was resting on Cheshire's hip moved to the gold collar around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Eustass Kid would not let the young blonde leave him, she was his now and forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
